A Unique Vacation
by kurtflavoredcheesecake
Summary: in a fit of procrastination Kurt stumble upon a interesting website and finally finds a destination for his and Blaine's dream vacation. thanks to my amazing beta thecolfs :)


It was Wednesday night and Kurt was bored.

He'd been waiting for Blaine to come home from NYU for an hour, just because his teacher was sick today and he got home two hours earlier than normal. He didn't want to write this boring essay for music history that was due tomorrow, who knew he had to take that class to graduate?

He sighed and decided to just get it over with. He turned on his laptop and sat down on the comfy red sofa in the living room, only a month left before graduation and summer. He opened Google Chrome and decided to check out the internet for a bit, he could write the essay later.

Before he knew it, he'd been on tumblr for an hour; he was about to close the window when he spotted a picture, a picture of some weird white thing in a big glass jar full of some clear yellow liquid. He scrolled down a bit to see what it says under the picture, turns out it's a whale penis at the penis museum. _There's a penis museum?_ He thought. _What the hell?_

He opened a new tab and typed "penis museum" into the search bar on Google. The results showed that there is a penis museum located at laugavegur 116, Reykjavík in Iceland. He chuckled and decided to show this to Blaine later, maybe they have a location to visit for that vacation money they've been collecting for the past 3 years.

He turned on his cozy music playlist and started on his essay.

Blaine got home about hour later to find Kurt typing away at the keyboard while humming a tune under his breath.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late, I missed the train so I had to wait like half an hour for the next one."

He walked up to Kurt to give him a peck on the lips and Kurt smiled

"It's okay, I was just writing this essay for music history. That class is honestly the most boring class at that school. Oh! And guess what I saw on tumblr today!"

"What?" Blaine chuckled

Kurt opened the tab again to show Blaine the website.

" ? The phallological museum of Iceland. Really?"

Kurt just chuckled and nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, and get this!" Kurt pointed at the picture he had seen earlier that day. "That is a whale dick, like an actual literal biological whale dick!"

With that they burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of this. Blaine looked at the site.

"Hey, hey Kurt, there's pictures on the site, we need to see this!" Kurt nodded and Blaine pressed the gallery.

"Wow, there must be a lot of penises there, huh? Whoa, Kurt, is that a lamp?" He clicked the image and they saw a carved wooden lamp.

"Oh my god, a wooden lamp carved into the shape of a dick. What doesn't this museum have? We need to go see this museum. Seriously Blaine, please tell me you wanna go there!"

Blaine pretended to hesitate for a moment before smiling really wide at Kurt and nodding in the affirmative.

That was how Kurt and Blaine ended up on a plane to Iceland on the 1st of August. They decided to visit Iceland for a week so they were scheduled to leave early morning on the 9th of August. They had so many things to see and were very excited.

When they landed at Keflavík airport, they were tired and jet lagged from the almost 6 hour flight, and had to wait for the hotel guide to come get them and the other tourists to take them to their hotel.

About ten minutes after getting their bags, a man who looked around 30 arrived and introduced himself as Jökull. He was a thick man with a brown beard, and asked everybody that was going to Hotel Reykjavík Natura to follow him in the direction of the buses.

When they got into their hotel room an hour later they saw a large double bed with white sheets and two aesthetically pleasing pictures of the Aurora Borealis.

"Wow this is really cozy!" Blaine said.

They were on the 4th floor and had a pretty nice view of things. Since it was late, they went to sleep- it was 2 am after all (Icelandic time).

Day 1

Kurt woke up first at 8:30 am with Blaine cuddled close to his side, his breath tickling his neck. He was so happy to finally have a vacation after those years of hard word at school. He got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth, did his moisturizing routine and got dressed in stylish but comfortable clothes.

When he walked out of the bathroom he saw that Blaine had just woken up. He looked adorable with his curls free and all over the place.

"Aw, you showered without me?" Blaine pouted

"Yeah, sleepyhead, you looked so cute and tired that I let you sleep a little longer," Kurt pointed to the map in his hand."Besides, now I can look through the list of places to visit, I was thinking that maybe we can just check out all the closest places today."

Blaine smiled and walked into the bathroom. Kurt started to look through the map while he waited.

20 minutes later, they went down to the hotel restaurant called Satt and ate from the breakfast buffet. Blaine ate some eggs and sausages while kurt opted for the healthier option, which consisted of a sandwich with kale, pickles, tomatoes and something called hangikjöt, which was apparently smoked lamb- a very popular food in Iceland.

"Oh my god Blaine, this is really, really good!" Kurt held it out for Blaine to take a bite "Here, taste it!" Blaine took a bite and immediately moaned.

"Oh my god, this _is_ really good!"

After breakfast they headed outside into the nice, albeit cloudy, weather.

"So, Mr. Hot Tour Guide, where are we headed first?"

Kurt laughed and pecked Blaine on the cheek.

"You are such a dork! We're going to that tiny little forest over there called Öskjuhlíð- the one we saw outside our window. And then we can see that famous building called Perlan. Sound good?"

Blaine grabbed his hand and nodded. "Sounds good."

They started walking up a path surrounded by trees. They walked silently, just enjoying their beautiful surroundings and fresh air. The sky was a bright blue with a bunch of clouds littering the sky.

They had been walking for a while when Kurt stopped suddenly and nudged Blaine.

"Is that a rabbit? See, over there!" He pointed at rock a few feet away from them.

"Aw, yes that is a rabbit, I didn't know there'd be rabbits here." Kurt walked slowly toward the little fluffy white bunny, it stared at him but didn't move. When Kurt finally got close enough to touch it, he reached out slowly and started petting it.

"Hello, little fella. Hey Blaine, come pet it! It's so fluffy and cute!"

When Blaine started walked toward them, the rabbit hobbled away as fast as it could. They just laughed and continued their journey to Perlan.

They got to Perlan about 15 minutes later and saw these statues, like grey, thin men. It was a nice art piece. They walked inside and were amazed at the bright beauty of the place. They went up to the 5th floor and outside to the deck where the view was so amazing that they were breathless for a few minutes. The mountain in the distance was so big and beautiful, it made the view perfect. They had been outside for almost an hour so they decided to go inside and get a late lunch from the cafeteria. They both got sandwiches and a sparkled water drink called Kristal+. The food and drink were delicious.

After eating, they walked another path into Öskjuhlíð back to go their hotel. After walking for 30 minutes, Blaine picked up a few purple lupines to make a little bouquet. He kneeled in front of Kurt and lifted the flowers a little into the air towards Kurt

"My dear, will you accept this bouquet?" Kurt laughed, took the bouquet, and dove into Blaine's arms.

"I love you so much!" he whispered against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed him and then took his hand to start walking again.

"I love you too."

They got back to the hotel at 2:30 pm and went to their room to get their swimsuits and other stuff they'd need for the geothermal beach that was only about 15 minutes away from their motel. They sat down to read the map to know where to start to walk to Nauthólsvík.

When they got to Nauthólsvík an hour later, they went into the men's showers and got into their swimsuits. They were so relieved to finally get there. They walked outside and saw the big, long hot tub in the ground.

"I can't believe we got lost back there, it was supposed to take like 20 minutes to get here!" Kurt mumbled. Blaine laughed.

"It's not my fault we got lost," he said. They started walking towards the ocean. "That map was confusing, and in my defense we've never been here before."

Kurt just huffed and took Blaine's hand before they walked along the shore.

"Hey Blaine, what's that over there?" he pointed out towards the sea.

"I don't know, I don't see anyth-"

Kurt had pushed him into the cold water and was laughing really hard.

" _Kurt!_ "

Blaine stood up, grabbed Kurt by the waist, and dove them both into the water, both giggling like 5 year olds. After lying in the water for 5 minutes, Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"I can't believe you would do that do your own husband, you're so mean." Kurt just leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Let's go to the hot tub over there, the water is so cold right now."

After being in the hot tub for half an hour they decided to head back for the hotel for dinner and stay there for the movie night the hotel was hosting for the guests.

When they got back up to their hotel room, they took care of their stuff after the beach before going to dinner. At dinner, Blaine ordered pizza and Kurt ordered a chicken salad.

"This day has been wonderful, and have loved what we have seen so far." Blaine took Kurt's hand on the table.

Kurt smiled adoringly back at him. "Yeah, and being here with you is making me happier than anything else."

Their food arrived and they ate in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

10 minutes later Blaine broke the silence: "We should go shopping and stuff tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and smirked. "Yes," he winked at Blaine, "and go visit that penis museum or to use its real name, the Phallological museum."

After dinner they went to the cinema room to watch the movie. The movie that they watched was very good, it was in icelandic with english subtitles. The name of the movie was Veggfóður: Erótísk Ástarsaga and it was about the trio Lass, Sveppi and Sól. Sól was a waitress and Lass and Sveppi make a bet about who can get her first but Lass cancels the bet when love consumes him. Kurt and Blaine both loved the movie.

When they got back to their hotel room they were very tired and happy to get in their pajamas (which were really just them in their boxers) after brushing their teeth. They cuddled and kissed until they fell asleep, exhausted after such a good day of traveling.


End file.
